Life Outside the Games
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: While playing at Litwak's arcade, Rachel and Sasha deal with video game characters coming to life!
1. Out of Sight, Out of Game

**Just a little story I wanted to do! No flames please!**

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Sasha asked. She found herself standing in front of an arcade.

Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade.

Rachel put an arm around her sister. "Come on, Sasha. It'll be fun!"

A raindrop fell on Sasha's head. She looked up at the dark clouds.

"Well, looks like a pretty nasty storm is coming. So I guess we'll have to take shelter here." Sasha said. She and Rachel walked inside.

Sasha was amazed of all the video games. She was never a fan of video games, but they all looked interesting.

"Hey, Sasha!" Rachel said. "This is the one I was telling you about!"

Rachel showed Sasha what looked like a go-cart racing game. But it was all pink and pretty.

"Sugar Rush?" Sasha read. "It's a racing game?"

"Yeah! It's really cool!" Rachel said. She pointed to the side of the game console. On it was a picture of a cute little girl with black hair. "I like to play as her. Vanellope von Schweetz!"

Sasha smiled. "She is pretty cute."

"Wanna race?"

"Okay," Sasha shrugged. "I'll give it a shot."

Rachel and Sasha took their seats in the two person game station.

"I call Vanellope!" Rachel said as she selected her character.

Sasha laughed. "Okay, first come, first serve." She picked a racer themed after cake named Candlehead and the sisters began to race.

Sahsa had to admit, playing games a lot more fun than she thought. But she lost three times to her sister.

"Aw, man!" Sasha threw herself against her seat.

Rachel got up and did a little dance. "Oh, yeah! Woo! Another race, sis?"

Sasha shook her head and looked away, but her eye caught a game that looked interesting.

"What's this one?" Sasha walked over to a very old looking game console. "Fix-it Felix Jr.?"

"Yeah, Fix-It Felix, Jr. is a really old game. It's been there for decades." Rachel said as she took her seat back on Sugar Rush. "You basically have to fix a building that's being destroyed by the bad guy, Wreck-It Ralph."

"Huh." Sasha figured an old game like this shouldn't be hard to play. So she put a quarter into the slot.

Sasha watched the beginning of the game. One thing's for sure, the graphics were 8 bit old school. It showed what looked like a hobo going to sleep in a stump. Then a bulldozer drives by and moves the stump.

"Hey, you moved my stump!" the hobo said.

In the stump's place, a tall apartment building was made and little people have moved into it. But when the hobo came over, he was not at all thrilled.

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!"

Sasha guessed right away that this was Wreck-It Ralph.

Ralph started smashing windows and throwing people all the way until he reached the top of the building.

Thats when Sasha's character, Fix-It Felix came in to save the day.

"I can fix it!"

Sasha began playing. And as she played, she was having a blast!

Rachel was done playing Sugar Rush, but she saw her sister playing and smiled, happy to see her sister having fun.

 **BOOM!**

Rachel jumped from the thunder outside. But Sasha didn't move an inch.

"Geez, that storm is getting pretty bad." Rachel said out loud.

But Sasha wasn't listening.

"Uh, Sasha-"

"SSHHHH!"

Rachel was taken back when her own sister just shushed her. She must really be into that game.

The harder Sasha played, the more harder Wreck- It Ralph fought back.

"You are going down, Hobo!" Sasha hissed.

Rachel began to worry, if Sasha played this game any harder, it might break down.

Outside, the thunderstorm was getting worse. The streets were nearly flooded with water and the thunder grew louder.

 **CRAAAAAACK!**

A powerful bolt of lightening hit the arcade, sending a powerful surge through the building's wiring.

Suddenly, the screens to Fix-It Felix, Jr. started to glow brightly.

"Hey! What gives?!" Sasha said.

The screens grew brighter.

The girls dropped their controls and backed away from the consoles.

Rachel felt that familiar knot of fear in her stomach. "Um, Sasha-"

 **FLASH!**

The entire arcade glowed in a blinding light.

Sasha rubbed her eyes to clear her vision, when she opened her eyes again, what she saw almost made her faint.

A nine foot tall giant was standing in front of her. A giant dressed like a hobo.

It was Wreck-It Ralph!

Sasha and Rachel looked all the way up at the bad guy of the game, trying to comprehend how this is even possible.

Wreck-It Ralph moved his wide, frightened eyes around his surroundings. He was standing in the arcade.

He looked at his gamer staring at him, who was very still and pale.

The girl saw Ralph trying to speak as he backed away, but he bumped into his game console, causing him to jump and scream.

His scream caused Sasha to scream. Only she screamed the loudest.

Now Sasha's scream made Ralph scream!

Sasha hid behind her sister. "RACHEL! HELP!"

All her screaming nearly made Rachel go deaf.

Ralph was on the brink of a panic attack. "I-I-I'm...I'm-" He gasped when saw himself standing in front of his game console.

"I'M OUT OF THE GAME?!" Ralph roared in horror. The girls felt the room shake from his voice.

Sasha at this point was taking her sister's arm, trying to get her to leave. "RACHEL! We've got to get out of here!"

Ralph was now in complete panic mode. "What's happening?! What's going on?!" He shook the console. "FELIX! Guys! Can you hear me?! AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, Big guy!" Rachel said, pulling out of Sasha's grip. "It's okay, don't panic."

Ralph turned in their direction. Sasha hid behind Rachel and whimpered.

"Hey, you're the gamer!" Ralph said, pointing at Sasha.

"I-I didn't know how you got here! Honest!" Sasha said, still hiding. "The lightening outside must have done something!"

Ralph heard the thunder from outside. Once the penny dropped in, he realized it. "Wow, so...I'm in the real world?"

"That's right." Rachel said.

"But-But I gotta get back!" Ralph said. "Without me, they're gonna shut down the game! You kids gotta help me!"

Rachel turned to Sasha. "Come on, Sasha. He needs our help."

Sasha peeked her eyes open and looked at Ralph. She watched him sheepishly smile and wave to her with his crazy big hand.

"O-Okay." Sasha muttered. "But...how are we gonna help him?"

"Hmm..." Rachle thought for a moment. "I know! We'll have Frankenstrike take a look at this game and maybe he'll find a way to send you back!"

Ralph stared at her. "Franken-what?!"

Just then, Mr. Litwak himself walked in. "What is going on in...here..." His mouth opened in shock seeing the real Wreck-It Ralph standing in his arcade.

The elderly man fainted with a thud.

"And we better get moving." Rachel said.


	2. A Night at a Haunted House

After Rachel made a quick phone call, she and Sasha took Ralph outside to the back of the arcade. The storm finally stopped.

"Okay, he should be here any minute." Rachel said, looking around.

"And who's he?" asked Ralph.

Moments later, a truck pulled up in the soaked alleyway. Ralph's jaw dropped when a man covered in blue fur with orange eyes came out of the truck. "What seems to be the problem, Rachel?"

"Well, Sasha was playing a video game, then lightening struck and this guy, Wreck-It Ralph, came out of the game. So we need to put him back in."

"What game is this guy from?!" Ralph blurted.

Rook blinked. "Pardon?"

"No, Ralph. This is Rook and he's not from a game." Rachel explained. "He's an alien, a real alien, from outer space."

Ralph's face fell. "Say what...?"

Seeing Ralph getting a little shook, Sasha decided to step in. "Don't worry, Ralph. Rook's a good guy. Now, we're just gonna get you to the Grant Mansion to keep you safe until your game is fixed, okay?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's the Grant Mansion?" Ralph said.

"It's our home." Rachel said. "We've got plenty of extra space."

"And a lot of people think it's haunted." Sasha said. "But-"

"Haunted?!" Ralph gasped. "You live in a haunted house?!"

"But it's not really haunted!" Sasha said. "It just looks haunted, that's all!"

Ralph grimaced at Sasha, but feeling rain come down on him, he sighed. "Alright, but I can't stay to long, okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

Rook drove the three to the Grant Mansion, but when he saw the mansion, his face went pale this time.

"This is where you live?!"

The mansion was like something out of a horror movie. It was high upon a hill, looked like no one has lived there for years, and it was downright creepy looking. It looked haunted enough for a family of ghosts to live there.

"Come on, Ralph. Let's go." Rachel said. She grabbed his hand and pulled, but Ralph didn't budge.

"Nooo way! I'm not going in there!" Ralph crossed his arms and turned away.

 **CRACK! BOOM!**

"I don't think you have a choice." Rachel said. "The storm's acting up again."

Ralph groaned, this was not his day. He and the girls trudged up the hill and entered the creepy old house.

Ralph was the first to come all the way in. "Huh. I don't see what's so scary about an old house-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A ghost came through the floor and lunged at Ralph. "Woooooooo!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ralph screamed and was about to run out the door, but a big orange monster was blocking his path.

Ralph backed away as the drooling beast lurched towards him.

"N-N-Nice hairy monster..." Ralph said shakily. "Good monster...please don't eat me!"

When he backed away, Ralph bumped into something. He turned around and saw Frankenstrike's face.

Ralph screamed. It was too much, he fainted.

"RALPH!" Sasha screamed. She and Rachel came to his side.

"Ralph, speak to me!" Sasha said.

"Someone get some water!" Rachel called out.

"Ho, boy..." Frankenstrike picked up Ralph's body and put him carefully on the couch.

Once the girls explained what happened at the arcade, Frankenstrike went to his lab and got to work.

Sasha looked at Ralph unconscious on their couch. Who would've thought a big guy like that scared so easily?

"Is Ralph gonna be okay?" Sasha asked Rachel.

"Yeah, hopefully. We just gotta make sure he doesn't get scared to death when he wakes up."

Sasha frowned. If only there was a way to hep Ralph.

Wildmutt whimpered and brushed against Rachel's knee.

"It's okay, boy." Rachel petted his head. "We know you guys were guarding the place. But you guys gotta be more careful next time, okay?"

Wildmutt nodded and went over to Ralph. He felt terrible for frightening this giant man. He saw Sasha sitting next to Ralph, she looked miserable.

Wildmutt growled something to Sasha, but Sasha had a feeling what he just said. "Well, I just feel sorry for Ralph. I was terrified when I first saw him. But now I feel bad that he got scared so badly. I thought he would smash my face like an old tomato. I guess he just plays the role of a bad guy in the game, but in reality's he's a good guy."

Sasha sighed. "I wish I could cheer Ralph up."

Wildmutt thought for a moment, then he got an idea. He went to Ralph's enormous foot and gave it a lick. Sasha saw his toes wriggle a little. Wildmutt continued to lick Ralph foot, a smile started to grow on Ralph's face.

"That's it!" Sasha said. She giggled as she went to Ralph's other foot and gave his sole a tickle.

Ralph started to squirm, he giggled a little.

Wildmutt gave Sasha a nod. Sasha then went to Ralph sides and began to tickle them. "Cootchie, cootchie, cootchie!"

Ralph began to shake with more giggles. Then when Sasha's hands went for his stomach, Ralph was wide awake and bursting with laughter.

"Ahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT!" Ralph laughed out. He felt something slimy on his feet, he looked down and saw Wildmutt licking them.

"Eheeheeheeheehee! Hey! Cut it out!" Ralph was a giggling mess. "Ohohoho! Not the tohohohoes!"

Wildmutt was licking Ralph between his toes. And the big wrecker was in stitches.

"Okay, Wildmutt. That's enough." Sasha said. "Feel better, big guy?"

Ralph got a few more laughs out of him and saw Wildmutt panting happily.

"He likes you." Sasha said.

Ralph wasn't being tickled anymore, but he was still smiling. "He does, huh?" He stroked the alien dog's head. Wildmutt licked Ralph's cheek.

"Ehehew!" Ralph chuckled. He wiped the drool off.

"I'm sorry if my friends scared you, Ralph." Sasha said. "They thought you were an intruder.

"Nah, it's okay, I wasn't really scared." Ralph said.

Ghostfreak jumped out from behind Sasha. "Boo!"

"AAAAAH!" Ralph jumped and landed in his behind.

Ghostfreak laughed. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Good grief!" Ralph put a hand to his chest. "Don't ever to that again!"

"Deal."

Frankenstrike came downstairs. In his hands was some kind of ray gun. "Alright, everyone. This should help Ralph get back to his game."

"Does he have to go so soon?" Sasha said, a bit sad.

"Sasha, we have to get him back to the arcade." Rachel said.

Ralph blinked. "Wait, what time is it?"

"It's six o'clock." Sasha answered.

"Well, the arcade is closed now. So why don't I stay here for a little bit?" Ralph said with a smile.

"Yeah! Great idea!" Sasha said. "Please, Rachel? Can Ralph say for a bit?"

"Yeah, Rachel? Pleeeeaase?" Ralph said mockingly, earning him a nudge from Sasha.

Rachel laughed. It was hard to refuse. "Why not? I guess I'll have to make more fried chicken for dinner."

"Oh, yeah! Ralph, Rachel's fried chicken is the best!" Sasha said with joy.

Ralph's stomach rumbled with agreement. "Alright! Fried chicken it is!"

* * *

Back at the arcade, Mr. Litwak was revived by the Plumbers. He was informed of the situation.

As a result, the arcade was closed until further notice.

The arcade maybe closed, but trouble was still going on.

The rain had stopped, the grey clouds hung loose in the air. But suddenly, the clouds became shades of blue and purple.

Flashes of red lightening came from them. They started short circuiting almost everything in town.

Especially another game from Litwak's Aracde...


	3. Unexpected Visitors

Back at the mansion, Rachel, Sasha, and Ralph was enjoying dinner along with the rest of the aliens.

"So these aliens scare away intruders?" asked Ralph.

"That's right." said Rachel. "That's how this house got it's haunted reputation."

"We do our best." Ghostfreak said. "Hey! Watch this!" He drank some milk the made himself intangible. The drink was seen inside his body. "There it is! There's my milk!"

"Eeeew!" Sasha said.

Everyone laughed as Ghostfreak became tangible.

"So, what's it like being in a video game, Ralph?" asked Rachel.

"Well, it's alright. It's my job to play the bad guy. But that doesn't mean I'm a bad guy, y'know?"

Sasha smiled. "I understand." she said. "You certainly don't act like a bad guy."

"Thanks, kid." Ralph ruffled Sasha's head.

Frankenstrike chuckled. "Yeah, Sasha maybe a scaredy cat, but she's a good kid."

"I'm not a scaredy cat!" Sasha said. She shrunk a little. "Well...not all the time."

"At least you're brave enough to live in a haunted house." Ralph pointed out. "I know I'm not that brave."

"Really?" Sasha said.

Ralph felt something on his shoulder. He looked and saw a striped tentacle! It brushed against his cheek, causing Ralph to let out a yelp.

"Gotcha!" Ghostfreak laughed.

Ralph quivered as he watched the tentacle slither back in Ghostfreak's chest. "Yeah, really." he answered.

"Good evening."

Ralph flinched. "Who said that?"

Sasha pointed up with her fork. "Up there."

Ralph looked up and nearly jumped out of his overalls. A man in a black suit with a green pointed mask looked down at Ralph with glowing green eyes.

Ralph wanted to say he was white as a stick of chalk, but once the monster smiled his sharp, yellow fangs, he kept it to himself.

When Ralph put two and two together, he realized that this was some sort of vampire.

"Who do we have here?" asked the vampire in his strange accent. Ralph gulped, he even sounded like a vampire.

"This is Ralph and he's our guest." Sasha said. "So no scaring him, Whammy."

"Whammy?" Ralph cringed.

"It's short for Whampire." The suited up vampire said. He came down, grabbed Sasha and went for her neck.

Ralph leaped out of his chair and was about to stop him until he heard Sasha giggle.

"Whammy! No tickles!" Sasha laughed.

"I can't help it, my sweet." Whampire mused. Ralph heard kissy noises coming from Whampire, followed by Sasha's giggles.

Everyone laughed until Rook received a message on his communicator. "Rachel! There's a cosmic storm coming!"

"A cosmic storm?!" Rachel gasped.

"What happened to just thunderstorms?!" Sasha said.

"What's a cosmic storm?! Is that bad?" Ralph asked.

"They are storms that happen in outer space." Rook said. "But this one is flying right over Stabrook!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Ralph shouted.

"This can't be good!" Sasha said.

Ralph said up. "Whoa! Whoa! How bad is this...cosmic storm? Is it like, dangerously bad or normal bad?"

"It can be dangerously bad because it might hold a To'kustar!" Rachel exclaimed.

"A...token-what?" Ralph said.

"To'kustar." Rachel sounded out. "They're alien giants!"

"Giants?!" Ralph said.

"And they're a lot bigger than you!" Sasha said. "They're big, big, BIG!"

"Bigger than this house!" Ghostfreak said. "Big as the sky!"

Rook looked out the window. "The cosmic storm is right over our house!" Rook grabbed his Proto-tool and went outside.

"Rook! No!" Rachel yelled. She chased after him along with Sasha following her.

Ralph, Ghostfreak, Wildmutt, and Frankenstrike went outside.

What Ralph saw next made his stomach fall. "Sweet Mother Hubbard..."

There before them, standing as tall as a skyscraper, was a To'kustar.

Lightening flashed as the giant looked down on the tiny people below.

"Everyone! Get back inside!" Ralph was going to head back, but he saw that his friends were not moving. "Uh, guys?"

Sasha smiled. "It's okay, Ralph. He's with us."

The giant smiled and got down on one knee. "Ralph?" he said in a deep voice.

Ralph flinched a little from his voice. It sure was big and booming, just like the giant.

"So you're name's Ralph?" the giant said. "I'm Way Big."

"Way Big? That's your name?" Ralph said.

Way Big shrugged. "Yeah, I know it's not very original. But that is my name."

"What do you mean? It's very original." Sasha said.

"Yeah! It fits you perfectly!" Rachel added.

"So, was it you causing that cosmic storm?" Rook asked.

"Yup. I just got back from a mission and the only way for a To'kustar to travel in space is by cosmic storm."

"So...there aren't any bad alien giants around?" Ralph asked.

Way Big laughed, causing the ground to shake. "No, Ralph. To'kustars are gentle giants."

"Oh! Great! Phew!" Ralph said, nervously wiping his brow.

"So, how was the mission, big guy?" Rachel asked.

"Just fine. Now, how about some dinner?" Way Big licked his lips.

Sasha saw Ralph flinched a little. "It's okay, Ralph. Way Big doesn't eat people."

"I-I didn't say that!" Ralph protested. "Uh, who's up for some fried chicken?" he said in an upbeat tone.

But before anyone could laugh, Rook's communicator chimed again. "Yes? A what?! Where?! We are on it!"

"What's up now, Rook?" asked Rachel.

Rook had the most perplexed look on his face. "There is a report of a...child driving through town in a...car made of candy."

Everyone stared at Rook like he just spoke Japanese.

"Wait a minute!" Ralph said, startling his friends. "Did you say a car made of candy?!"

On the streets of Staybrook, a small girl with ebony hair held up in a ponytail with a piece of licorice was zooming all through town in a race car made from every type of candy known to sweets. From chocolate to frosting to sprinkles, the car was the fastest, and sweetest thing on the road!

The Plumbers were putting their vehicles at full throttle just to keep up with her!

"Alright, boys! Shoot down that sugar coated scamp!" Magister Patelliday ordered.

The girl saw these ugly weirdos pull out their weapons. So she gave a nod, and drove right through a building!

The Plumbers stopped before the Plumbers hit the wall. They all stared in shock, eyes wide.

The girl teleported to the top of a building. She looked around with a worried look on her face.

"RALPH!" she yelled out. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"


	4. The Candy Car Thief

"Vanellope von Schweetz?!" Rachel practically screamed. "She's real?!"

"I don't know anyone else who drives around in a car made of candy!" Ralph said.

"First Ralph and now Vanellope?!" Sasha said. "How is this happening?!"

Way Big rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?" asked Rook.

"That the thunderstorm from earlier combined with my cosmic storm must have affected Earth's atmosphere somehow..."

Sasha gasped. "That must have been what made Ralph leave his game!"

Frankenstrike hummed in thought. "If that's the case, I may need to make a few modifications to the virtual return ray."

"You do that." Ralph said. "As for us, we need to find Vanellope! I don't want her to start trouble in this town!"

"But it won't be easy." Rachel said. "Being a racer, she'll be hard to catch."

"Then let me try to catch her." Whampire said. "I'll fly around town to get a bird's eye view."

"Then Rachel and I will check the streets." Sasha said.

"No, Sasha. It's too dangerous." Whampire said.

"Oh, please, Whammy?" Sasha cooed. "I want to help." She made the sad puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, not the look." Whampire said, half smiling.

"Pwease let me help you, Whammy-kins? Pwetty pwease?" Sasha said.

Whampire covered his ears. "No! Not the baby talk! You know I can't resist it!"

Sasha put her arms around him. "Pweeeease, Whammy." She kissed his cheek.

"Okay! Okay!" Whampire said, laughing. "You can help."

"Wow." was all Ralph could say.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled. "They're definitely made for each other."

"Alright, let's buckle up!" Sasha said.

* * *

In Undertown, aliens were jumping aside as Vanellope drove the Candy Kart all through the town.

"HEY, LADY!" Vanellope screeched in front of a Kineceleran mother and her daughter. "I'm looking for a big guy dressed like a hobo, his name is Ralph! He's got hands the size of two Christmas hams! Have you seem him.

The mother pulled her child closer to her. "No, haven't seen him. She was going to leave until the child came out of her mom's grip. "WOW! Is this car made of real candy?!" She reached out to touch it.

Vanellope sharply backed her kart up. "That's right and no touchy!" she said. "Well, if any of you seen a big guy named Ralph, let me know!" And the tiny tot raced off.

"Geez, where is Ralph?" Vanellope asked herself. "And what's with all these oddballs around here?"

Suddenly, a bunch of sharp looking jacks were tossed onto the road. Vanellope's tires hit them right on the mark and the Candy Kart started spinning out of control.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Vanellope screamed. She was tossed out of her kart and fell hardly on the road. She looked up and saw what looked like a clown laughing at her.

"Like taking candy from a baby." the clown taunted.

"Who are you?!" Vanellope said. She saw that his skin was molting and he had a few ribs sticking out!

"The name's Zombozo, my dear." He mused as he ran his decaying gloved hand over Vanellope's kart. "And I'll be taking this sweet ride."

"What?! That's _my_ kart!" snapped Vanellope.

"Well..." Zombozo reached into his jacket. "You have no choice!" He pulled out a balloon and popped it. He disappeared in a cloud of confetti.

"NO! MY CART!" Vanellope screeched. She growled and clenched her teeth. "That clown is a dead man!"

Vanellope then spotted a teenage boy in a green and black shirt walk into Undertown.

"Hey, mister!" Vanellope ran up to him.

The boy looked down at this little girl with confused eyes. "Uh, hey there."

"Some clown took my car and I need help!" Vanellope snapped.

"Whoa! Did you say some _clown_?" asked the teenager.

"Uh, yeah! You gotta help me, bub!"

"Alright, but my name's not bub. It's Ben." the boy said. "And I have a pretty good idea where to find your clown."


	5. Candy Crash Course

Whampire flew above Bellwood trying to find Vanellope. "Any luck on the streets?" he asked Rook through his communicator.

Rook, Rachel, Sasha, and Ralph were traveling in the Proto-truk. "So, far we have had no luck finding-"

"Rook, are you there?" Another voice came through communications.

"Ben? What is it?" Rook said.

"I found this little girl saying Zombozo took her candy car."

"Candy car?! That's Vanellope!" Ralph said.

"Ben! Where are you at now?!" Rook said.

"Right now, we're at the abandoned carnival. Zombozo's obviously hiding there."

"Then stay right where you are!" Rook ordered. "Whatever Zombozo is up to, it cannot be good."

"Oh, please." Ben scoffed. "What could Zombozo do with a car made of candy?"

* * *

However, inside an old circus tent, Zombozo was perfecting the finishing touches on Vanellope's kart.

"This will be the main attraction of my show!" Zombozo laughed maniacally.

"Gee, Boss. Can I eat it later?" asked Thumbskull, Zombozo's muscle bound, yet dim witted henchman.

Frightwig used her tentacle hair to whip the goon's head. "Don't even think about it, Thumbskull! It took us all day to work on this crate!"

"With this mean machine, Bellwood won't know what hit it." said Acid Breath.

"Especially Ben Tennyson." Zombozo said.

* * *

Ben and Vanellope arrived outside an old carnival.

"Why aren't we going in?!" Vanellope whined.

"Cool it, kid. We just need to wait for Rook and the others to arrive." Ben said.

"What?! We're just gonna stand here and do nothing while that freakazoid ruins my baby?!" Vanellope cried.

Ben sighed. "Look, kid. Whatever Zombozo's up to, it can't be good. So we need all hands on deck here." Ben paused. "So...why do you have a car made of candy?"

"Because I'm from Sugar Rush!"

Ben stared.

"Y'know, the go-cart racing game? From Litwak's Arcade?"

"Arcade?" Ben blinked. "I thought that place shut down!"

Vanellope scowled. "It did not shut down! Don't even joke like that!"

"Okay! Sorry!" Ben said. "So, are you trying to tell me you're from a video game?"

"Like it matters." a voice said.

Ben and Vanellope looked and saw the Circus Freak Trio.

"Who are you butt-ugly freaks?" Vanellope snipped.

"Well, we certainly got a mouth on us." said Acid Breath.

"GIMME BACK MY KART!" Vanellope nodded and disappeared!

Ben jumped back. "WHOA!"

"OOFFF!" Acid Breath was elbowed in the stomach by Vanellope.

"Alright, who's next?!" said Vanellope. "HEY!"

Frightwig snared the little girl with her hair. "Someone needs a timeout!"

"How about I give you a time out?!" Ben hit the Omnitrix and became...

"Heatblast!" But Ben wasn't Heatblast.

"Crashhooper?!" the insect-like alien sighed. "Oh, sure. Why not?"

"Take one step Tennyson and the brat gets it!" Frightwig warned, holding Vanellope up.

Vanellope just rolled her eyes and teleported out of the woman's grasp. She appeared next to Crashhopper.

"I'm sorry, gets what now?" said the cheeky child.

Crashhopper grinned. "Now that that's taken care of..." The alien jumped and headbutted Frightwig. Very hard.

Crashhopper became a living pinball as he bounced off of the trio, eventually knocking them out cold.

"Nice, Bug boy!" Vanellope gave him a thumbs up.

"It's what I do." Crashhopper bragged.

Suddenly, the alien was hit by a big pink glob.

"HEY!" Crashhopper was stuck to the ground by what looked, and smelled like...bubblegum?

"Ladies and gentlemen! Children of all ages!" a voice said.

"Oh, no..." Crashhopper groaned.

A cloud of confetti exploded and Zombozo appeared. "Come one, come all!"

"What's with the gum treatment, Zombozo?!" Crashhopper snapped. His time ran out and he was Ben again.

The evil zombie clown cackled. "Why, it's all part of the show, my boy!" He stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle.

From the largest tent, the sound of an engine started up. Two greenish headlights shined, looking like evil eyes peering out.

"Presenting...THE CANDY CRUNCHER!"

Once Zombozo made the introduction, a huge monster truck came out of the tent!

Vanellope gasped in horror.

Vanellope's candy kart was now a monster truck! It was now covered in dark blue, drippy icing with gruesome looking shaped sprinkles. Like bats, eyeballs, and spiders.

But Ben was amazed. "Cool!"

"No, it's not cool!" Vanellope snapped.

A huge cannon came from the top of the truck.

"The bubble bomb blaster is just the tip of the iceberg!" Zombozo bragged. "With Tennyson out of the way, nothing is gonna stop me now!"

Right on cue, the Proto-truk rolled in. Rook, Rachel, Sasha, and Ralph came out.

"Not so fast, Zombozo!" Rook said.

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before." said the zombie clown. "But this time, I'm holding the cards here and there's no way you can stop me!"

"Vanellope." said Ralph.

The little girl turned to him. "What?"

"Is it okay if I become the bad guy one more time?" He looked at Vanellope with a very serious look.

And Vanellope knew all too well what he meant. She sighed. "Alright, Knuckles. Do you stuff."

"Huh?" Rachle said. "What are you talking about-"

 **BAM!**

Everyone dodged out of the way of a giant bubblegum wad. The Candy Cruncher's grill opened into a giant monstrous mouth filled with fire!

Zombozo laughed as he heard the gang and their screams of terror. "Yes! Keep screaming!"

"He feeds on fear!" Ben said. "Don't let him scare you!"

"Don't worry about that!" Ralph said as he charged straight ahead.

"RALPH! NO!" Sasha yelled.

"Oh? So you wanna play games?" Zombozo whistled. "Candy Cruncher, DEVOUR HIM!"

The Candy Cruncher let out a roar and charged after Ralph.

But Ralph kept going. He wasn't scared. He didn't even flinch.

Candy Cruncher was ready to scoop up Ralph into it's big, gaping maw. But the big guy jumped high in the air and held up his fists.

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" Ralph cried out as he charged his fists right at the machine.

 **CRAAAAAAASH!**

Zombozo's monster truck broke into scraps.

"MY MACHINE!" the clown cried.

"Whoa..." Rachel breathed out. Ralph destroyed the entire vehicle in one smash.

Vanellope hung her head. Ralph had smashed her kart again. But this time, he did it to save everyone.

Zombozo deflated as Ralph looked down at him. He was about to run but Ralph grabbed him with just one hand.

"I don't think so." said Ralph.

"Uh, guys. A little help here?" Ben called out.

Rook sighed. "Coming."

* * *

Once Ben was scraped off the pavement, Rook called the Plumbers and they arrested Zombozo and the Circus Freaks right away.

Once that was taken care of, everyone returned to the Grant Mansion.

"Sorry about your cart, Vanellope." Ralph said. "I know it meant a lot to you. I mean, we made it ourselves..."

But Vanellope smiled. "It's okay, Ralph. We can always make another one. After all, I'm just glad you're okay. I mean, I've been looking all over for you!"

Ralph gasped. "You're right! And we have to get back to the arcade before it opens!"

"No need to worry." Frankenstrike said. "I've made the modifications to my invention. It's time for you all to go home!"

* * *

Frankenstrike, Rachel and Sasha took Ralph and Vanellope to the arcade. They got permission for the owner to open it.

"So, are you guys ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but...we're really gonna miss you guys." Ralph said truthfully.

Sasha hugged her big friend. "We'll miss you too, Ralph. You're the best."

"He's the best, alright." Vanellope said. "He's my hero!"

"He's a hero to all of us." Rachel said, hugging Ralph.

Vanellope joined in on the hug too.

"Thanks, guys." Ralph truly felt like a hero. He had friends inside the games and out of them as well.

"And you can visit us anytime, Ralph." Rachel said.

Ralph smiled. "I like the sound of that. Well, as long as it's after hours, of course."

The girls laughed.

"Okay, everyone." said Frankenstrike. "I'm gonna fire up this baby!"

Rachel as Sasha nodded and moved out of the way. "We'll see you guys soon."

"Absolutely." Ralph said.

Frankenstrike took aim and fired his virtual return ray. The beam hit Ralph and Vanellope, their body became pixelated and they flew into their respective games.

* * *

The next day, the Aracde was open and back in business.

And ut was even more popular than before sue to rumors about video game characters coming to life.

Sasha was playing Fix-It Felix Jr. and Rachel was playing Sugar Rush as her favorite racer, Vanellope Von Schweetz.

Once Rachel win the race, she and Vanellope shared a high five between the screen.

As Sasha was on the boss level, she saw Ralph wrecking the building. Ralph saw Sasha smiling at him. He stopped smashing and waved.

Sasha smiled even bigger and waved back.

"Best game ever." Sasha said.


End file.
